


(Nie)logika sześciolatka

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni: II edycja [64]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (tak jakby), 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja, Alternate Universe - Human, Bromance drowley, Crack, Crobby jest parą, Drowley nie jest, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Marriage, Wedding, Wesele, po prostu mi zaufajcie, szczęście, ślub
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 05:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13698153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: Crowley i Bobby biorą ślub... Dean nie może na to pozwolić, przecież Crowley ma zostać jego mężem!Tekst na temat 79 (nielogiczne) z II edycji 100 drabbli w 100 dni. Dla WinchesterBurger w ramach nagród za Tydzień SPN.





	(Nie)logika sześciolatka

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WinchesterBurger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterBurger/gifts).



> Mam nadzieję, że ten poziom Crobby jest wystarczającym poziomem Crobby ;)

Śluby, zwłaszcza własne, bywały wykańczające, Crowley wiedział o tym, ale nie spodziewał się, że aż tak bardzo. Miał ochotę paść na łóżko i nie wstawać z żadnego powodu, a przecież jeszcze nawet nie powiedział tego cholernego „tak”!

Szukając ciszy i spokoju, miejsca, gdzie nie dorwie go żaden członek rodziny, której nie wiedział od lat, a przede wszystkim próbując zniknąć z oczu swojej matce, zapuścił się do sypialni. Otwierając drzwi, usłyszał fragment ciekawej rozmowy.

— Ale ciociu Ellen, Crowley nie może wyjść za Bo-bobby’ego! Ma być moim mężem, kocham go!

Unosząc brew i powstrzymując uśmieszek, wszedł do sypialni.

— No, no, nie spodziewałem się tego po tobie, Dean — zachichotał i po chwili klęczał przed sześciolatkiem. Wytarł jego policzki chusteczką, a kobiecie wskazał, że mogła zostawić ich samych. — Powiesz mi o co chodzi? Jeszcze wczoraj cieszyłeś się, że zostanę mężem Bobby'ego?

— B-bo… — Chłopiec wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze, łkając. — Bo Kevin powiedział, że można mieć tylko jednego męża!

— Owszem, to prawda, Wiewióreczko. — Crowley zachichotał głęboko, uśmiechając się do dziecka. — Faktycznie można mieć tylko jednego męża. Dlaczego to problem?

— Ale… ale ja myślałem…

— Tak?

— No bo ty masz być moim mężem! — Po tym małym wybuchu chłopiec zwiesił głowę  w dół  i dodał ledwie słyszalnym tonem: — Kiedy będę już duży…

— Och, Dean… — Crowley podniósł chłopca z podłogi i usiadł z nim na krześle, sadzając go sobie na kolanach i przytulając. Nigdy przed poznaniem Bobby'ego nie sądził, że polubi dzieci, ale ten konkretny bachor był naprawdę dobrym włamywaczem. Nie tylko wkradł się do jego serca, ale jeszcze skutecznie odmawiał opuszczenia lokalu. — Jestem dla ciebie o wiele za stary!

— Nieprawda! — Dean machnął ręką. — Nie jesteś stary, jesteś… e… doświadczony. I masz ładne oczy, i ładnie pachniesz, i jesteś dla mnie miły, i mnie przytulasz i… i… i cię kocham.

— Wiesz, to trochę za mało żeby zostać czyimś mężem, bo…

— Ale dlaczego! Przecież mówiłeś, że chcesz zostać mężem Bobby'ego, bo go kochasz! — Chłopiec dźgnął go oskarżycielsko palcem w tors.

— Oczywiście, że go kocham. Ale łączy nas coś więcej niż bycie dla siebie miłymi i przytulanie. — Crowley zastanowił się głęboko. Nigdy nie spodziewał się, że kiedyś będzie musiał wyjaśnić kilkulatkowi, dlaczego nie może zostać jego mężem. — Mamy wspólne życie; wspólne plany i cele, zainteresowania i byliśmy razem na bardzo wielu randkach i tak, kochamy się. Oczywiście, że tak. Ale to zupełnie inna miłość niż miłość dziecka do wujka, skarbie.

— Ale my też to wszystko mamy! Oglądamy razem bajki i mamy wspólne plany: obiecałeś mnie przecież zabrać do Disnaylandu! …jednak nie pojedziemy?!

— Oczywiście, że pojedziemy. Przecież obiecałem. — Crowley westchnął, kręcąc głową. — Ale ja naprawdę jestem dla ciebie za stary, czy też „zbyt doświadczony”.

— W telewizji mówili, że miłość nie zna wieku!

— Chyba będziemy musieli z Bobbym omówić, co ty w tej telewizji oglądasz — westchnął cicho Crowley, kręcąc głową. Czując, jak osuwa mu się grunt pod nogami, chwycił się ostatniej deski ratunku: — Ale wiesz, że Bobby będzie bardzo smutny, jeśli za niego nie wyjdę? Złamię mu serce, bo bardzo mnie kocha, będzie cierpiał.

— O nie! Wujek nie może być smutny, musisz za niego wyjść! — Już myślał, że wygrał, ale chłopiec nie poddawał się łatwo. — …a kiedy wujek umrze, to czy wtedy zostaniesz moim mężem?

Crowley zamarł w szoku, niemal czując jak jego źrenice rozszerzają się wręcz niemożliwie mocno. Jęknął zrezygnowany, poddając się.

— Wiesz co, może jednak Ellen będzie miała lepsze argumenty — stwierdził Crowley, podnosząc chłopca i udając się na poszukiwanie kobiety.

Niestety, Ellen nie miała lepszych argumentów i Dean bardzo długo twierdził, że cierpiał na złamane serce. Nie wychodził ze swojego pokoju nawet dla Sama, przeszło mu dopiero, gdy zakochał się w doktorze Sexy.

A Crowley miał idealną historię do opowiedzenia na jego ślubie.

**Author's Note:**

> Jeśli Ci się spodobało — zostaw [kudos ♥].
> 
> Jeśli chcesz polecić ten tekst innym, kliknij w [bookmark].
> 
> Opcja [subscribe] służy do zapisania się na powiadomienia o nowych rozdziałach, ale ten tekst jest zakończony i nie będzie kontynuowany.


End file.
